madcommsfandomcom-20200213-history
The End of Madcomms
The end of Madcomms is thought to be a fucking lulz fest, similar to the Ultimate Showdown. It is thought that everyone will get seriously fucking bored apart from like, five people, and leave for a few days. Then the butthurt people who wanted to stay will ban them in hatefilled rage. Then the people will try to come back, and hack teh website. AND THERE WILL BE CIVIL WAR. And of course, Kyundi and TheConspirator and TitanSeraph and Sigurd and Every Single Troll Ever and Ranger 1 and Padrona and EVERYONE ELSE. Will just fight to the death. And then Madcomms will be blown to smithereens, by Conor's NOOOOOOK. The Fucking End. 'Kyundi's Version, in the Form of an INTERPRATIVE SONG' Old Kyundi was hopping around Madcomms like a big playground When suddenly TheConspirator burst from the shade and hit Kyundi with a Depression grenade Kyundi got pissed and began to attack but didn't expect to be blocked by Padrona who proceeded to open up a can of Sad Fu When Warlords Two came out of the blue And he started beating up Padrona Then they both got flattened by the Darkmobile but before it could make it back to the Sadcave TheRedScare popped out of his grave and took an RPD out from under his hat and blew TheConspirator away with a rat-a-tat-tat but he ran out of bullets and he ran away because TitanSeraph came to save the day this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny good forumers, bad forumers, and bans as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Kyundi took a bite out of TitanSeraph like Conor took a bite out of bots and then Pad came back covered in a tire track but edd jumped out and landed on his back and TheConspirator was injured, and trying to get steady when TheRedScare came back with a machete but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped Walorlds Two took him out with his whip then he saw Kyundi sneaking up from behind and he reached for his ban hammer which he just couldn't find 'cause TheConspirator stole it and he shot and he missed and Warlords Two deflected it with his fist then he jumped in the air and did a somersault while TheRedScare tried to pole vault onto TitanSeraph, but they collided in the air then they both got hit by a PichuKnight Stare this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny good forumers, bad forumers, and bans as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be this is the Ultimate Showdown... angels sang out an immaculate chorus down from the heavens descended Retal who delivered a kick which could shatter bones into the crotch of Warlords Two who fell over on the ground, writhing as TheConspirator changed back into Cain but Retal saw through his clever disguise and he crushed TheConspirator's head inbetween his thighs then Dragonfear and RedDwarf and "Xionic Madness"'s Isocade and Fun Sponge and Tex and Lupine and Osmoalaman the troll. Zero, TheSourKey, Roxie, and Dartyi Flamepike, Shadowi, every single alt MiyagerMan, tuxedo and Hana 123 Mil, Jigajig, podraptor, and Lao the french cat all came out of nowhere lightning fast and they kicked Retal in his ass it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw with bots looking on in total awe and the bans raged on for a century many accounts were claimed, but eventually the champion stood, the rest saw the better: Sigurdcrozov in a bloodstained sweater this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny good forumers, bad forumers, and bans as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be this is the Ultimate Showdown... (The Ultimate Showdown) this is The Ultimate Showdown... 'OF ULTIMATE DESTINY.'